Swimming in Stars
by Sakura Kinoshita
Summary: At one point, she had the world in her hands. Then, one scandal burned it all down. House-bound, Sakura tries to find her voice and solace in her seaside hometown but an unexpected meeting with a mackerel loving swimmer might change all that. / Modern AU.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club.

* * *

Prologue - Mean

* * *

The tweets came in.

Each one being posted by a different user in seconds and followed by a spitfire of replies, comments, and GIFs galore.

_"I knew it. She was always playing with us. #SayonaraSakura"_

_"Wooow. Finally, someone said it. #CancelSakura." _

_"Our country's sweetheart? More like our country's sweet disappointment. #OutwithSakura"_

_"Guess I'm gonna burn my CDs now. Can't stan with someone who's a liar and a fake. #SayonaraSakura."_

Strangers, trolls, former fans, and even celebrities put their two cents in all social media platforms. Facebook had the comment wars, Instagram had the twisted photos of her, Snapchat videos were sent with discs being thrown in the trash can, and Twitter had its arsenal of less than 100 word posts come up in rapid succession. Each of these had one thing in common - Sakura Haruno was no more.

One after another, the hashtags were seemingly reaching infinity. Each post was harsher than the next and news outlets and articles were spewing titles with - _"What Happened to Sakura Haruno?"_ or "_Just In! A Star Lost its Twinkle Because of a Leaked Video!"_ and the worst: _"Sakura is Cancelled! In-depth reveal on who was in the wrong!"_

A bitter laugh had escaped from her reddened lips as her fingers traced upon the words on her phone screen.

Cancelled.

Since when did it become okay to simply 'cancel' out a human being?

But with the amount of people saying it, it came across as a social norm. To her, however, it was asking if she should simply to disappear.

Or worse - _to die._

A beeping sound came from her cellphone, which brought her back from the dark thoughts. Another tweet notification came in, tagging her username on the post to catch her attention. Just a minute ago, her publicist came in and said it was better for her to turn off the phone while this madness was occuring. Sakura agreed but her curiosity didn't stop her. As the pop-up came, it gave her two buttons: to delete or to view. Sakura chose the latter.

Oh, how she wished she didn't afterwards.

_"Guess a nail should be hammered down on the coffin of what's left of your career. Better off for her to be dead so the world would stop obsessing over another two-faced celeb #HelltoHarunoSakura."_

Fame, stardom, and the public eye came hand-in-hand and celebrities often had to train themselves to form a thick shell so they don't break down. Millions and millions of people had their eyes on them and whatever action they make will elicit a response that is either good or bad. Right now, what was released of her was not in the people's favor. So much so that there were people asking her to kneel over and be gone This was the first that had become so out of hand that her only reaction was to freeze and read the words - over and over and over again.

Soon enough, the words were etched and echoed in the back of her mind.

"What the hell are you doing?" Her publicist caught her and snatched the phone from her hand.

When she glanced at it, her publicist frowned and sighed. "I'll... keep your phone for now. Is that okay?"

Wordlessly, Sakura nodded. Just a tiny bit.

Her longtime publicist, Shizune, had been with her since the start of her career. She always knew what the next stage was and had a plan B for everything. Unlike what most people thought of what publicists were, Shizune was the opposite. She never let Sakura go through anything that made her feel uncomfortable and always consulted her with upcoming plans. Shizune was warm and she was like a family member now after years of working alongside her. However, this was the first time that Sakura saw how frazzled Shizune was and she knew why.

"In about ten minutes, you have to start packing your things and getting out of New York." Shizune advised evenly.

"Wait... why?" Momentarily snapped back to reality, Sakura glanced up at her in confusion, "What for?"

Shizune breathed. The obvious pained look on Sakura's face was enough for Shizune to understand.

Another phone was given to her and there was someone on the other line.

"This is for you," Shizune said gently.

Sakura placed the phone firmly on her ear and then, she spoke. "Hello?"

"Sakura?"

It had been a longtime since she had heard that soothing voice.

"Mom?"

"Sweetie..." Her mother trailed off, relieved to hear her daughter respond. From the sound of it, her mother - and possibly, her whole family - had already caught whiff of the news. Sakura had to press her lips tight, preventing herself from spilling the water droplets of tears from her eyes.

_"Come home."_

* * *

**A/N:** This concept had been rolling in my head for months so I needed to write it down and feature another guilty pleasure crossover couple. I hope you all enjoyed, despite it being a prologue. I have no Beta so please forgive me if there are any grammar errors. I'll look it over and remove it as soon as possible. Let me know what you think - reviews and constructive criticisms are highly appreciated!


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club.

**( * ) **– meaning of words and phrases will be at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter One - Death by a Thousand Wine Glasses

* * *

She hated the feeling of jet-lag.

Scratch that: she _hated_ long traveling hours more. It was something she never got used to in this line of work and lifestyle. Since the tender age of sixteen, she was prepared for the demanding reality of becoming a professional singer and songwriter. They told her that if she put out an album that skyrocketed to fame across the country and the world – fans would want to see her.

Of course, the adrenaline and excitement of visiting unknown countries and performing live to different types of people had helped her get by. Being able to look forward to the sea of happy faces – of people that actually loved her songs – made her longer travels more bearable.

However, this 13-hour flight wasn't going there.

There were no press tours, red carpets, and arenas that were waiting for her.

No interviewers who wanted to know about her upcoming songs and talk show hosts that would attempt to pry in her personal life.

There were _definitely_ no fans that smiled blazingly and shouted her name.

The only thing that awaited her was the strong scent of salt water and the gentle sound of waves crashing together.

"The name of your hometown is – _Iwami?_*" Shizune read out loud the paper in front of her.

Sakura's head shot up from the chair she was sitting on in their private jet, legs huddled together.

"Um, yeah…" Sakura replied groggily, adjusting her sitting position. "It's a small port town."

"I see..." Before Shizune could say anything more about the topic, she spotted the objects on Sakura's table.

Shizune raised an eyebrow up at her. "How many glasses did you take with you from the bar?"

Noticing the glasses carelessly placed around the table, Sakura sighed. She should have known that her responsible publicist was going to give her an earful about drinking.

"About… three." Sakura said.

"I count about five." Shizune pointed at the other two, which were laying carelessly on its side.

"Oh." Sakura blinked a couple of times before letting out a loud yawn and stretching her arms. Feeling something itchy in her hair, Sakura took off the hood and began to fix her bun.

"Come on, Sakura," Shizune clicked her tongue at her, displeased at the sight. "At the very least, can you be less hungover and look a bit presentable?"

Sakura scoffed, grabbing a glass that still had a bit of wine in it. She was never much of a drinker in her professional career and even in her personal life. It was only now that the strong taste of alcohol – whether it was beer or wine or etcetera – was needed to ease her overwhelming emotions.

"Presentable? To_ who?_"

Gulping down the remaining red liquid, she let out a breath of relief – the intense flavor stinging her throat. She then shook the glass, her green eyes staring at her faint reflection.

None of her signature reddened lips, scattered glitters as her freckles, and her hair styled to the nines were there. The only thing that remained were the messily tied pink hair, dark-circles, and the deepened frown on her delicate features.

If the cameras were here, they would certainly go crazy at _this _sight of her.

"As far as anyone's concerned…" Her voice drawled off before putting back the wine glass.

"They'd rather have me gone."

Shizune watched as Sakura sat back on the plane chair and cocooned herself in the blanket. Her back then turned towards her, signaling the end to their conversation. Pressing her lips together, Shizune couldn't understand fully what was going through Sakura's mind.

_Only just a month ago, you were up on that stage – singing your heart out in the finale. _Shizune recalled that day like it was yesterday. It was a beautiful closing to one of the most popular, sold-out concerts with the crowds singing along to her most powerful piano ballad. Bright lights from the signature red and pink glow sticks lit with passion and admiration from fans as Sakura belted out a signature line from her song. When she was done, roaring screams and claps followed with Sakura bowing gracefully and giving her famous thank-you speech.

Unfortunately, it seemed like a faraway dream now.

Standing from her seat, Shizune walked over to the now sleeping Sakura. She adjusted the blankets properly before she took a good look at her, spotting the melancholic expression on her face. Brushing a loose strand of hair off her face, Shizune knew the girl needed to get out – away from the flashing cameras, the sneers of critics, the endless comments and hashtags that were used like bullets to shot her down.

_No one knows the story. And no one will ever care to._

For the both of them, this was the first time something like this had happened. Since the day she met the wide-eyed, determined teenager with a secondhand guitar, Shizune vowed to protect her.

"In less than four hours, we will back in Japan…" Shizune said softly even though Sakura was fast asleep.

It was going to be a long road ahead.

* * *

"What?! But it's the summer!"

"_Maa, maa*… _I know but I've got obligations."

In the midst of the crowded Iwami Train Station, a young man dodged his way through the crowd whilst making sure his friend would calm down on the other line. Purple eyes scanning around, he made sure he was walking close behind his family and keeping an eye on his rambunctious younger brother.

"Look, Asahi, I'll have to pass on the _enkai._*"

"But Kisumi! _Everyone_ is going to be there!" His friend, Asahi, literally shouted over the phone, causing him to retract a bit from the speaker. "Even your favorite duo!"

Before he could respond, he felt a hard tug on his arm as he came face-to-face with the fuming green eyes of his mother. Soon enough, _she_ was the one now yelling at him.

"_Shigino Kisumi! _What in the name of god are you doing? Don't you see we are in a hurry?" Mrs. Shigino scolded, causing some of the bystanders to stop what they were doing and watch the scene unfold before them. "And put the phone down! You can't, for one minute, _focus_."

"Ah! _Gomen, gomen!_*" Kisumi waved his hands defensively, hoping to not get a second session of his mother's wrath. His mother huffed and let him go. Kisumi prayed he didn't pee his pants after that.

"Kisumi? Yo, Kisumi! Are you there?"

Hearing his friend calling for him, Kisumi placed the phone back on his ear.

"Look, I'm sorry. I can't come." He replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't, okay? You'll just have to entertain them yourself."

"M-Me? But you know how to deal with them better than me!" Asahi complained while Kisumi was picturing him groveling and begging. "You can't just back out now!"

"Asahi." He called, his voice much more stern to make sure his friend was listening, "It's just Makoto-kun and Haru-kun. You've known them since our junior high school days. You'll be fine."

"B-But…!"

"You're a big boy now and I can't hold your hand like we used to since elementary." The pink-haired man then took a big breath and then let out a booming voice, "So deal with it!"

"W-Wait, Kisumi, what do you—,"

_Click._

Mucking his own hair out of frustration, Kisumi had never expected he could hang up on Asahi like that but a lot of things were going on. He knew his friends were going to expect a reason from him sooner or later of why he couldn't make it to their reunion _enkai_. For now, Kisumi didn't have much time to dwell on it longer. If he did, his mother was going to bulldoze him again with her parental reprimanding. He could only have patience for but so long.

On the other hand, he was also looking forward to a certain someone that he hadn't seen in a long time. It was the very reason why he was in a rush with his mother, father, and little brother in the large train station.

_My baby sister._

Earlier that day, the fateful phone call to notify her arrival in Narita, Japan came. Kisumi remembered the relieved looks on his mother and father's faces as well as his little brother's delight. They haven't seen her in a year and now, she was coming home on a day that wasn't a holiday like Christmas or New Year's.

Kisumi had missed her dearly and there wasn't a day where he wished she kept her career only in Japan. Since they were children, Kisumi always kept an eye on his younger sister. Though they were only one year apart, they were always two peas in a pod together. Both of them supported in each other's passion no matter what – with her going to his earliest basketball games while Kisumi would be the loudest cheerleader at her talent shows. Very rarely did they ever fight and when they did, the two of them knew they couldn't ignore each other and would make-up soon after.

Now that they were older, the desire to be the protective brother figure to his sister only increased.

The day he heard she was in a scandal that was spiraling down her career – Kisumi wanted to take what money he had from his part-time job and buy a plane ticket to New York City so he can stay by her throughout the madness.

He refused to believe that what the magazines, social media commentators, and the news had to say. Kisumi knew his sister wasn't that kind of person that the journalists were painting her to be.

Nonetheless, he was still curious. His mother and father refused to tell him and his other brother, Hayato, the extent of what happened and why it blew out of proportion. Kisumi understood that it was their way of protecting them. Since the start of his sister's stardom, the only request that she made was to make sure her family would be out of the public eye and no one wouldn't know a thing about them. Of course, a part of Kisumi wanted to brag to the whole world that his sister was the biggest singer-songwriter of the modern age but if he did, his life wouldn't be as slow-paced and peaceful now.

And he liked it that way.

Regardless, Kisumi was willing to do anything to make sure his little sister doesn't suffer any more from the public.

"Kisumi-_nii_! I see the _shinkansen!_*" Hayato grabbed his older brother's hand to drag him to the platform.

"Whoa! Hold on!" Kisumi chuckled, knowing he can't contain the energetic behavior of his brother. It was rare to see Hayato up and about like this. He was usually a shy and quiet boy but that was only with strangers and new surroundings. This time, the nine-year-old boy had an unshakable goal of having the first welcome hug from his elder sister.

"Hayato-kun! Be careful!" Mrs. Shigino reminded him.

"Kisumi-kun, watch your brother!" Mr. Shigino, his father, shouted afterwards.

"Yeah, mom! Okay, pops!"

With Hayato holding his hand, Kisumi's heart started to beat with anticipation. He desperately wanted to see her and the minutes waiting for her felt like an eternity. When he spotted the _shinkansen_ come to a full stop and the automatic doors open, Kisumi took a big gulp.

Both Shigino brothers stood still as a sea of people came out. Salarymen in suits, office ladies with briefcases, backpackers, and various others swarmed the platform as Kisumi made sure to keep his brother close to him. Then, a flash of pink finally emerged from the crowd.

With his lips forming into a wide grin, Kisumi hoped this wasn't a dream.

Holding a wheeled-luggage in her one hand while the other held a big arm bag, Sakura's jade-green eyes spotted them almost immediately. Her world froze in that one moment and her usual sleepy face from a long day of traveling faded. Instead, it was replaced with a big smile and the dimples denting her rosy-red cheeks.

"_Sakura-neechan!_*_" _Hayato squealed, letting go of his brother's grip.

Before Kisumi could react to his little brother, he watched as Hayato was immediately engulfed in the warm arms of Sakura. Burying his head in her chest, Hayato cried in happiness and ache – showing to Kisumi how terribly he had missed her. As for Sakura, he stared at her eyes. No matter how her work and the long distance had separated them, the deep green in her eyes still reminded him of her airy and tender presence. The way her soft pink bangs spread across her apricot skin as the rest of her strands were tied in a simple bun, Kisumi thought she was still the prettiest girl without the makeup. Hell, he was proud that _everyone_ in his family was good-looking and can pull off the pink hair.

He refused to believe anything the world had to say about how awful she was. The sight in front him was enough to prove that Sakura was _not_ that person.

"_Kisumi-niisan*!"_

His sister, whom was known to sing upbeat pop songs and powerful acoustic ballads, called to him with her hushed and friendly tone – was the only song he can listen to. Not wasting another moment, Kisumi rushed over and joined his little brother in embracing his sister. Placing his nose in her hair, Kisumi shivered and tried not to shed a tear. If he did, he knew both Hayato and Sakura would never let it go.

He didn't care if he and his siblings were standing there in the public train holding each other. The only thing that mattered was his sister's return in their home of Iwami – the place she grew up and where her heart, ultimately, was.

Pulling away, Kisumi laughed and then, he ruffled her pink hair.

"_Okaerinasai._*"

In that moment, Sakura didn't feel like _Haruno Sakura_, the singing sweetheart and lyrical genius.

Without the glitz, glamour, and stage lights – she was just S_higino Sakura._

And she was home.

* * *

**Terminology and Phrases:**

_Iwami, Japan _– The name of Sakura's hometown and the Free boys. I know that in the anime and novels, the canon name is Iwatobi and Iwami is the town based from it. The reason why I decided to go with this because I actually went to Iwami and had walked the streets. I felt more comfortable if I gave the story setting a realistic style. Don't worry, the schools are still going to be called the same names.

_Maa, maa… _\- It's a Japanese phrase that means "come on now" or "calm down".

_Enkai _– Get-together or drinking event.

_Gomen - _I'm sorry.

_Shinkansen –_ Bullet train. Even while speaking English in Japan, a lot of my friends prefer to say and write it this way.

_Nii-san/Nii-chan/Nii _– Older brother. When cut down to _nii_ it can be considered like "bro".

_Nee-san/Nee-chan/Nee_ – Older sister. When cut down to _nee_ it can be considered like "sis".

_Okaerinasai _– Welcome home. I liked the flow of this better and it's like a cultural marker for Sakura because she from being in America to back in Japan.

**A/N:** Here is chapter one! As you can see, Sakura Haruno is simply her stage name and her real name is Sakura Shigino. She is related to our favorite pink-haired basketball player, Kisumi. I figured it would make more sense. This chapter is just expanding on the backstory a bit with Sakura's family and town. The next chapter is when the rest of the swim boys will be seen. Again, gentle reminder that I have no Beta so any errors that are found, I apologize.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are highly appreciated.


End file.
